Light emitting diode (LED) lighting systems and light fixtures are becoming more prevalent and may be used as replacements for existing lighting systems and light fixtures. LEDs are an example of solid state lighting and have advantages over traditional lighting solutions such as incandescent and fluorescent lighting because they use less energy, are more durable, operate longer, can be combined in red-blue-green arrays that can be controlled to deliver virtually any color light, and contain no lead or mercury.
In many applications, one or more LED dies or chips are mounted within an LED package or an LED module, which may make up part of a lighting fixture which includes one or more power supplies to power the LEDs. Some lighting fixtures include multiple LED modules. A module may include, for example, a packaging material with metal leads (to the LED dies from outside circuits), a protective housing for the LED dies, a heat sink, or a combination of such elements. An LED fixture may be made using the LED modules with a form factor that allows it to be used as a bulb, lamp or the like to replace a standard threaded incandescent bulb, fluorescent or halogen lamps or the like. LED fixtures may include some type of optical elements external to the LED modules themselves.